


Challenge of Truth

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eyes, Flash Fic, Poetry, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [IP] Image prompt from Prying Eye by Ryukurei on DeviantArt





	Challenge of Truth

That wretched worm that stirs that sands tinted in sunset dye,  
Makes promises when presented with a word of truth.  
But search the hearts of man until the stars are claimed by time,  
Mortal voices are so varnished you’d doubt the sky was blue.  
The worm, the truest worm that was, detests the thought of lies.  
His arms are quick to liberate deceivers of their heads.  
Look beyond his wicked sclera and maybe you’ll scry  
the pools of ichor siphoned from creatures long-known dead.  
His knife-like cornea is slit to watch as you cast die  
and gamble your miniscule years for knowledge lost, arcane.  
And if you have the gumption to venture out and try  
your hand at the worm’s challenge you’ll learn that there’s much to gain.  
But beware, my friend, that all is seen before the prying eye.


End file.
